EFF Agents the movie- Lost city of Rio
EFF Agents the movie- Lost city of Rio is movie for EFF Agents, released on July 30th, 2013. Plot Blu and Jewel go back to Rio for their honeymoon, and to search for a lost city! They end up having three chicklets, Roma, Grecia, and Achez. But when Nigel returns, their honeymoon turns into a disaster! They bump into Des and her 3 pokemon friends, but why? With Dogkid at Windfall, and the EFF busy, who knows how they'll defeat Nigel, as he is more powerful than ever! But when Blu and Jewel escape to the jungle with their chicklets, they find the lost city of Rio...find out what happens in this all new EFF movie! Short Summary The movie starts out with Blu, Jewel, the three chicklets, Pedro, Nico, and Rafael dancing in the Samba Club, to celebrate Blu and Jewel's return, and wishing them good luck on their search for the lost city. But then, Nigel crashes the party, making all the birds fly in all directions. Blu, Jewel, the three chicklets, Nico, and Pedro fly out of the club before Nigel can escape Rafael's annoying distraction. The group escapes into the jungle, to find Luiz. Luiz tells them that he knows where they can be safe. He leads them out of the jungle, but then Nigel spots them, causing the group to run into the jungle. After many minutes (which seemed like hours) of running, they find a place filled with birds, and ancient buildings. Blu spots Des, and says hi. Jewel asks why Des is here, and Des's friend, Slushie, replies before she can. "We're here because we wanted to find the lost city of Rio, and look where we are now!" Slushie said, jumping with joy. Eva and Rafael land next to the pokemon, announcing that Nigel would be pooping their party once again. Blu and Jewel take their chicklets into one of the buildings, to find the parrot master, Scarlet. She tells the blue macaw family that they're future is dirty, as Nigel will defeat them, and cause the blue macaws to go extinct. The family gasps, as they hear Nigel outside yelling at all the birds. Blu enters into Nigel's site, threatening to hurt him. Blu and Nigel start fighting, as Jewel joins in the fight. Des joins in, and soon does her friends, Rocky, Avalon, and Slushie. Nigel flees the scene as Celestia comes down from the sky and flings him. "What are you doing here, Celestia?!" Jewel asks. "I'm here to lead you to your reward of your marriage..." Celestia begins. "Oh, you forgot to do the bridal toss at your wedding." Oops Jewel thinks to herself. Celestia leads the family to a golden temple, which is filled of goods. The three chicklets enter the temple, and get as many gold as they can. The movie is later concluded with a song by Jewel and Blu. The scene goes to 3 months later, where they're kids are seen bigger, and flying off to Condilion with their parents. 3 new chicklets are seen flying next to their sisters and brothers and parents. After the credits, Nigel is seen crawling into a wormhole, and finding himself in Pokemon paradise. He's seen getting abducted by some bird pokemon, as the screen fades. Trailer The movie has a trailer, which is an advertisement shown on some networks, such as Kolok TV and The Hub. Cast *Blu *Jewel *Achez *Grecia *Roma *Nigel Minor cast *Des *Nico *Luiz *Rafael *Grecia *Eva *Scarlet *Rocky the chespin *Avalon the fetchling *Slushie the froakie *Celestia Trivia *In the credits, Discord is seen hoarding gold with Celestia. This could mean Discord is nice towards Celestia only. Category:Movies